Demons' Revenge
by Nariko-Sama
Summary: In a time where demons are humans' slaves, Princess Rin Tasami is forced to get a demon slave. She doesn't want one, but then she sees a slave driver whipping a demon with long white hair. Rin's heart goes out to him so she bought him and took him to her
1. Prologue

**Demons' Revenge**

**Summary**: In a time where demons are humans' slaves, Princess Rin Tasami is forced to get a demon slave. She doesn't want one, but then she sees a slave driver whipping a demon with long white hair. Rin's heart goes out to him so she bought him and took him to her home. Sess/Rin

**PROLOGUE**

"We have you now, demon. There is no way to escape." One of the slave drivers stated.

"You will not get this Sesshoumaru without a fight."

"Oh, I think we will." Another slave driver replied throwing strong smelling salts into the air that knocked a demon unconscious for an hour.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened as he got a whiff of the smelling salts. He fell down unconscious a minute later.

"Finally, the mighty demon lord Sesshoumaru. That's the last of the taiyoukai. He'll make a good slave." The first slaver driver that talked said while putting on a collar that controlled demons. "Let's take this one to the kingdom. I'm sure King Tasami will be pleased that Lord Sesshoumaru isn't a problem anymore. Then I'll get to see his beautiful daughter, Rin. I hear they are trying to find a husband for her."

"Tadashi, stop being so immature. The King and Queen would never let their daughter marry a slave driver."

"I can dream can't I, Denzo."

"Whatever. Let's get going. I want to sell this fine specimen."

* * *

"I don't want to get married to someone I don't know. I also don't want a demon slave. Why can't you just let the demon's be?" Princess Rin Tasami questioned. There was no question, however, of the authority in her voice.

"You'll have one year to get to know Prince Naraku. Then you will get married to him so we have his kingdom as our allies. As for demons, they are dangerous. That is why we must either kill them or make them slaves. You must have a demon as your slave or people will think of us as breakers of our own rules. Every person…"

"Must have a demon slave." Rin imitated her father, "I know that, it's just so stupid."

"Rin!" Her father said warningly.

"Fine. I'll get a demon slave, but I won't treat him like one."

"Another thing. You aren't getting a male demon, you are getting a female demon."

"I'll get whatever gender I want." Rin replied matter of factly. Then she stomped out of the room.

"Well, that didn't go well." The queen said walking in.

"You were spying."

"You were loud enough."

"We weren't that loud."

"Well, to a demon you were."

"Ah yes, I forgot that. My wife, the only demon not a slave."

"Some people would say I was. You shouldn't be so hard on our daughter about owning a demon slave. She is half-demon herself."

"I know. At least you and our daughter look like humans. Unlike the others."

The queen sighed. She used to love the man she was married to until he put out the stupid law that demons had to be slaves or killed. Now she had to hide her pointed ears in her hair, couldn't change to her demon form, and she had to clip her claws.

"Are you done with your thoughts, Michiko?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Not again."

"You deserve it."

The queen walked off in a huff.

"Dog demons." The King replied and then left the room also.

* * *

Rin sat in her room pouting. Having to have one of her own kind as a slave was stressing her out.

'No one understands except mother.' She thought to herself, 'then I also have to pretend I'm a normal human so no one knows that I'm a hanyou. I'm also being forced to marry that stupid Naraku because he is also a hanyou.'

Rin heard a knock on her door. She took a sniff to make sure it wasn't her father. When it wasn't, she walked over and opened the door.

"Honey, are you okay?" Her mother asked as she walked in.

"Yes…I'm fine."

"Don't lie Rin darling. It is most unbecoming. Not very lady like."

Rin broke down, losing all the resolve she had regained a little earlier.

"I can't have a demon slave…it's not right for a half-demon to have a demon slave."

"Rin, darling, think of it this way. The demon you choose will be treated well by you. You'll be better for them then any other human."

Rin sniffed in some tears. "Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango said that exact same thing."

"It's true. By the way, how are they doing? Your father will never let me out of the house anymore."

"Kagome and Inuyasha are having a hard time. The townspeople are being rude to them since they are a married human and hanyou. Miroku and Sango still aren't married because Miroku is still being a hentai. They are probably the only ones who are kind to Kagome and Inuyasha, besides you and I."

"That's sad." Michiko said angrily. She was slowly turning into her demon form.

"Mamma!"

Michiko turned back to normal. "Thank you for that."

"No problem. I'm going to bed."

"Goodnight. Tomorrow will be fine. Let your heart help you choose."

"Thanks mom. I'm glad I have someone to talk to."

"You have Inuyasha, dear."

"I know."

* * *

Hope you liked the first chapter of Demons' Revenge. Hopefully I don't disappoint anyone with the way this one turns out. I don't want to lose any of my reviewers. In fact, I'd love to get more. But I'll take what I get. Enjoy this story, and if you don't…might as well stop reading it. RahneSinclairDaCosta out. 


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

Sesshoumaru stood there in the heat, scratching at his neck. His new life was painful. He was whipped or shocked when he didn't obey. He was treated like dirt and spit on and now here was the king, who had made the dumb 'demon slave' law, inspecting him.

"So, you have finally caught the powerful Sesshoumaru. Good. Here's the money I promised you. Now get that filthy thing out of my sight." King Tasami commanded.

"Yes, my lord." Tadashi replied nodding to Denzo to take Sesshoumaru away to try and sell him. "Uh…my lord…I was wondering if I could meet your daughter."

"Of course." The king turned away from Tadashi. "Rin. I want to introduce you to someone."

Tadashi looked at the beauty that was walking toward him in a regal manner. She had long midnight black hair and brown eyes. "Princess Rin. It's an honor to finally meet you. My name is Tadashi. I'm a demon slave driver." When he said that, he saw a flicker of anger cross her face and then it was gone. 'I must have imagined it.'

"Nice to meet you Tadashi."

"I hope you find one of the demons I've caught to your liking."

"I'm sure I will." Rin said, then she looked at her father.

"Go on."

Rin gave a nod and walked off.

"Your daughter is very beautiful. Umm…do you think I could marry her?"

A look of horror crossed onto the King's face. Knowing how Rin hated slave drivers and how she was a half-demon. "Sorry, she is all ready betrothed to Prince Naraku."

"Ah, I see my lord. Well I best get back to work."

* * *

Rin walked through the demons. She could tell that they knew she was a half-demon but they didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry." She whispered as she passed each one of them.

They all gave a little nod that only she saw, and then they went back to standing still.

She walked a little more then she heard a noise.

"Do what I told you Demon!" A demon slaver yelled as he whipped a white haired demon.

Rin frowned. Then she felt her heart skip a beat. 'Is that the one I'm supposed to get.' Rin asked herself then as an answer to her question she walked up to the slaver.

The slaver stopped his whipping and gave a bow. "Princess Rin."

"How much does this demon cost, slaver?" She said without showing an emotion.

"You don't want him. He doesn't obey orders well."

"That demon is what I want slaver, how much?" She said as she felt the white haired demon's eyes on her.

"Uh…1,000,000."

Rin pulled out her money. She gave the slaver the amount he asked for.

"H…here's his papers. The word to punish him is right there." He said pointing to a word.

"Thank you sir." She said harshly, then she walked over to the demon.

"Princess!" The slaver said warningly.

The white haired demon stared at her as she approached. She could tell he was looking her over. She also knew that he knew she was a hanyou.

"Come on…" she looked down at her papers for the demons name. "Sesshoumaru."

He growled. The slaver heard that and rushed over to whip him.

"DON'T!" She commanded the slaver. "I can take care of it myself."

The slaver moved away a bit, but he was still close just in case the demon made any trouble.

_Sesshoumaru, please come. I don't want you to get hurt anymore. If you stay here, you'll have a life of pain. But if you come with me…_She spoke to Sesshoumaru the demon way.

_Fine. I'll come hanyou._ He replied to her.

Rin walked off with Sesshoumaru following her.

'Weird.' Thought the slaver, then he went back to work.

* * *

Rin and Sesshoumaru were about to Rin's room when they ran into the king.

"Rin! Why do you have THAT demon with you?"

"I own him." Was all Rin said.

"But he's the most dangerous of his kind. He was the taiyoukai of the west."

"Yea, was. Excuse me father."

She walked past him. She heard Sesshoumaru growl at her father then heard him follow her.

They arrived to her room. She opened the door and let him enter. Then she walked in after him.

As soon she closed the door, she turned to look at him.

"What are you going to do with me, hanyou?" Sesshoumaru asked her harshly.

"I have a name, Sesshoumaru. It's Rin. You should be a little bit more respectful." Rin snapped back.

"You are very brave to speak to me that way, hanyou." Sesshoumaru replied coldly.

"Haven't you noticed that you aren't in demon land anymore. Your behavior could get you killed."

"Better to die, then be your slave."

"For your information, I didn't want to take a slave. If I could have my way, I'd be gone from this place. I wouldn't be a princess. I wouldn't have to marry an idiot. But this cannot be so. This is my fate. Having to be a slave is yours, so deal with it."

"I don't need to deal with it. I'm out of here."

"Sesshoumaru, you are forgetting something."

"And what's that, hanyou?"

"I have your papers, you can't go more then 5 miles before the papers make it so you can't move. This is slaver magic. You can't leave your owner."

Sesshoumaru growled and turned to face her. "If you are dead, then I can leave."

"No you can't. If you kill me then my father will be your owner. And he will be harder than I will…and…he won't try to find a way to break the spell like I will."

"What are you suggesting, hanyou?'

"I'm suggesting you be patient."

"Why?"

"I'll make a deal with you, Taiyoukai. You be a good demon slave and in return I'll find a way to break the curse on these papers and that collar."

Sesshoumaru stood there pondering over her compromise. He had to admit, she was good. Then he nodded.

"Good." Rin replied, then she walked over to a door in her room and opened it. "Here is your room. Sorry, but we will have to share a bathroom. The bathroom is behind the pink door."

She looked him over. "We are going to have to get you some clothes." She circled him. "Actually, I think I'm going to go to the next town to get you some handmade. No place in town will have clothes for your stature." She gave a little smile.

"What's so amusing, hanyou?"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie."

"I…was…just noticing your muscular build." Rin replied with a blush.

Sesshoumaru smirked. 'She thinks I'm handsome, huh?'

"Now…if you don't mind. I need to get your measurements."

She measured him quickly and wrote them down. "I'm going to take these to my mother. Do you want to come?" She asked.

Sesshoumaru gave a nod. He was curious about the castle. He wanted to see if he had owned the better castle.

Rin and Sesshoumaru walked down the hall. She smelt his curiosity and smiled a bit. By the time they got to Rin's parents' room she was very grim. She sniffed the air. She relaxed once she knew it was only her mother in the room. She knocked on the door.

"Come in Rin."

She felt Sesshoumaru tense up. "Don't worry Sesshoumaru. My mom's a dog demon."

She felt him relax then she opened the door to the room.

* * *

Hope you like it. Thank you reviewers for reviewing. It's always a pleasure to read your reviews, unless, of course, you are a flamer who doesn't really comment on the story.

RahneSinclairDacosta out.


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Rin took in her surroundings. Michiko was on the bed, scrapes all over her body. The sheets were bloodstained.

"Mom! What happened?"

"It was your father. I…didn't obey…his orders." Michiko said painfully. She was dying, Rin could tell by the scent in the air. She then heard Sesshoumaru growl.

"Mom…this is Lord Sesshoumaru, Taiyoukai of the Western Lands. Sesshoumaru this is my mom, Queen Michiko."

Rin's mother looked at Sesshoumaru and gave a little gasp. There was surprise in Sesshoumaru's eyes also.

"Fluffy-chan." Rin's mom whispered.

"Michiko-sama."

"You…two…know each other."

"I was Sesshoumaru's caretaker before I fell in love with your father."

"My father who is a jerk." Rin snarled.

"Don't make your father angry…Rin-chan. It won't do any good." She turned to look at Sesshoumaru. "I'm sorry I left you after your mother died. Please forgive me."

"I forgive you…Michiko-sama." He replied going over to her and giving her a hug then she fell limp in his arms. He laid her down gently and stepped away.

Rin went over to her mother. "Rest in peace, mom. Father can no longer torture you." Rin said sadly, wiping tears from her eyes. Then she stood up straight. She walked out the door, Sesshoumaru right behind her. She looked at her mom one last time and shut the door.

"We are going to the library." Rin stated then ran off, Sesshoumaru just a little ways behind her.

When they arrived at the library, Rin grabbed a book called 'How to Slave a Demon' and sat it onto the table and started looking for a way to free Sesshoumaru.

"I thought we were going to get me some more clothes, hanyou." Sesshoumaru said as he sat down on the floor.

"We might not need to if I can find a way to break the spe…" She froze at what she saw.

"What is it, hanyou?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Well…uh…I found the…way to get the slave spell off you. It…uh…"

"Hanyou!" Sesshoumaru said warningly.

"The Owner and the slave…have to be the opposite sex…and…"

"Don't keep me waiting hanyou."

"Theyhavetofallinlove. OrshouldIsaywehavetofallinlove." Rin said quickly, her cheeks turning red. (translation: They have to fall in love. Or should I say we have to fall in love)

Sesshoumaru grabbed the book from her. 'If this hanyou was lying to him.' He thought even though he knew that if she was lying, he would already know. When he read what Rin had said. He stood up and ran off.

Rin watched after his retreating back.

* * *

Sesshoumaru was five miles away from his slave papers. He wasn't going to fall in love with some hanyou just to get free. 'This has to work,' he thought. He then took one step past the five miles. At first nothing, he smirked but then the smirk turned to a painful grimace. He took another step and felt more pain. Then another, more pain. Finally he was in some much pain he fell.

Then he heard footsteps running towards him. They were light and soft and they were coming closer. Sesshoumaru tried to stand up but couldn't. Soon he heard the footsteps stop right be side him. He moaned. Then he felt something touch his face.

"Relax, taiyoukai. Everything will be all right." Said a voice. It sounded vaguely familiar. Then he fainted.

* * *

Hope it is still a good story. Yeah, I know I worry to much.

RahneSinclairDacosta out.


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Rin just stood there after he left. 'He must have left to his room.' She thought, but then she felt a shock of pain. "Sesshoumaru." She whispered to herself. She was confused at how she knew it was him. Then she ran off to find him.

When she got outside, she tried to figure out which way he went. Then she mentally smacked herself. 'You're a hanyou, you idiot. Follow his scent.' She sniffed the air, found Sesshoumaru's scent, and went in that direction.

She arrived in time to see Sesshoumaru fall down. She hurried up to him. When she was stopped by him she heard him moan. She touched his face.

"Relax, taiyoukai. Everything will be okay." She said. Then she heard him faint.

'Great. Just what I wanted. Now I have to carry him back. Oh, Kami, give me strength.' She thought, then she pulled Sesshoumaru onto her back and started to run back to her room.

She was about there when she ran into her father again.

"What are you doing with that slave on your back?"

"He fainted and I didn't want him to get killed."

"You could have been killed. What were you doing out there anyways?"

Rin thought quickly to come up with a lie. "We were going to Kasagi town to see the tailor there. I forgot to take my slaves papers so by the time we were five miles away from them, he started to feel the pain. It wasn't too bad for him so he kept moving. Finally the pain was too much, so he fainted. Then I pulled him onto my back and came back."

"Why didn't you just go to the tailor's here?"

"Because this tailor doesn't make clothing that fit a demon."

"Next time, have someone else go."

He stepped aside and let her pass, but she knew that she was going to be in trouble.

She laid Sesshoumaru onto her bed and pulled over a chair too sit and watched him.

* * *

Sesshoumaru woke up to find himself in Rin's bed, Rin right beside him. He hurried and got up. The movement woke up Rin.

"So you are finally awake. You've been unconscious for three days now." Rin smirked. "What, may I ask, do you think you were doing? What did you think you could accomplish?"

"I don't need to answer to you, hanyou." He growled at her.

"Oh, yes you do, Mr. High and Mighty. If it weren't for you, my father wouldn't have grounded me to the castle. I would be able to go outside." Rin growled back.

Sesshoumaru couldn't help but be amazed. Most people backed away from him when he growled. Rin was the only person who actually fought back, well besides his half-brother. She didn't even flinch when Sesshoumaru slapped her.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Rin screamed, angry that he had slapped her. "This is what I get for trying to help you be free! I get slapped!"

Rin grabbed the slave papers and scanned them for the word she was looking for. She found it.

"ITAI!" She yelled.

Sesshoumaru felt nothing at first then he felt pain run up and down his body. He fell onto the bed. The pain disappeared but it left him paralyzed.

Rin moved her hair away from her eyes. "Now if you'll excuse me." She said, acting like nothing had happened.

She walked out of her room and slammed the door behind her.

Sesshoumaru got up as soon as the paralysis was gone. Then he walked over to his room and got in his bed. He tried to go to sleep, but for some reason he couldn't.

* * *

Rin was in her toy room that she used to play in when she was little. Tears were streaming down her face. She felt bad that she had used the word to cause Sesshoumaru pain.

'You did it because he made you mad. It's okay.' The demon half of her said.

'It is not okay. What you did was wrong. You should have done it a kinder way.' Her human half said.

"Will you two just shut up?" She said out loud. She hated being a hanyou. It was really annoying having too exactly opposite personalities.

She heard her father walk in. "Did your slave hurt you?" He asked with concern in his voice.

"No." She replied bitterly, remembering that he had killed her mother.

"Good." He replied happily. "Prince Naraku is here and he wants to see you. So go on and get in some better clothes and look your best for your future husband."

He left her. She snarled, 'Great…and if my day couldn't get any better.' She thought as she went to her room. She saw that Sesshoumaru's room door was shut. 'At least I won't have to have another go at him.'

She got dressed into the only dress that was made by here mother. It was black. She had made it out of her own demon hair. Rin remembered her mother telling her, that if she wore it on a bad day, her luck would get better. She rubbed her fingers up and down her dress. Then she heard a movement behind her. She quickly turned around.

"What?" She asked Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru said nothing for a second. "I'm sorry." Was all he said, then he went back into his room.

Hearing him say those words shocked her. She went into his room and walked over to him. "I'm the one who should say sorry. I caused you pain. I shouldn't have yelled out that dreadful word."

"RIN! HURRAY UP!"

"I gotta go Sesshoumaru," she said then a look of disgust crossed her face, "I got to go and meet my future husband."

Sesshoumaru watched her hurry out. He growled. 'My Rin being forced to get married. Wait…when have I become protective of her." He was confused. 'What's wrong with me? No one has been able to melt my icy exterior this fast.'

* * *

Hope you like it.  
RahneSinclairDacosta out.  



	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

"Princess Rin. I'm so glad to finally meet you." Naraku said. "You are as beautiful as I imagined you would be."

"Prince Naraku. I'm honored." Rin replied. Oh how she hated him already.

"Rin dear. Will you please show Naraku to the room he will be staying in? It's the one next to yours." Her father asked.

"It will be my pleasure." Rin said. "This way Prince Naraku."

She felt his eyes on her the whole time the walked up the stairs. "It's quite rude to stare."

"Just admiring your beauty. Is it bad for me to do so, when it is my future wife I'm looking at." He asked.

"Here is your room. Mine is right here." Rin said as they reached the rooms. Her door opened and Sesshoumaru was there.

"Who's that?" Naraku asked.

"My slave."

Sesshoumaru eyes bored into Naraku. "Rin, dismiss this vile slave from my presence and I don't want to see him again." Naraku commanded.

Sesshoumaru growled. 'No one commands me…or Rin.' He sniffed the air. 'Hanyou.'

Rin gave a warning glance at Sesshoumaru. He noticed it and went back in shutting the door.

"Sorry, he's really protective of me. He's been my slave since I was old enough to have one." She lied. It was a perfect lie because it didn't give off any scent that it was a lie.

"Once we're married, he will have to go."

"Why? Do you dislike demons or something?"

"I only dislike ones that openly defy me."

Rin frowned. He's going to be a hard one to get use to.

"My lady, I must depart. The journey has tired me." Naraku said giving Rin a kiss on the hand. Then he opened his bedroom door, went inside, and shut the door behind him.

Rin gave a sigh of relief. "Glad that's over. For now anyways." She said as she heard her bedroom door open.

"Do you wish for me to kill him?" Sesshoumaru asked. He had listened to them talking. He also smelt the want for Naraku to be dead on Rin.

Rin sighed. "No. I'm afraid I'll have to get rid of him a different way. Though it would give me great pleasure to see his head on a platter."

Sesshoumaru chuckled. This was a different side of Rin then what he got to know in the short while they have known each other. "Maybe there's luck for you yet, hanyou."

Rin shook her head. "Not if you keep reminding me of what I am, demon." She replied. When will he start using her name?

"Are you going to stay out there all night, or are you going to come in and go to bed?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Rin looked back at Naraku's door. Then went into her room. Sesshoumaru shut the door behind her. "You are going to have to chain me up to my bed to prevent me from murdering him in my sleep. I sleep walk."

"Now why would I do that?" Sesshoumaru replied.

Rin shrugged. "Good night Sesshoumaru-sama."

"Good night…Rin." Sesshoumaru said then shut his door.

She smiled at him saying her name. Then she got into her nightgown and went to sleep.

* * *

Rin stretched. She didn't want to get up, so she rolled over. She slowly moved her arm and felt something soft. She cuddled up to that soft thing then she felt the bed move slightly. She opened her eyes and saw Sesshoumaru asleep right beside her. She got up slowly so he wouldn't wake then looked around. She was in Sesshoumaru's room.

"Sleep well." Sesshoumaru said. She looked at him and saw a slight smile on his face, or was it a smirk.

"I told you I slept walked."

"Well you better hurry and get ready. Mr. I'm too good for demons since I'm a hanyou, has been demanding for you to get up and go meet him."

"I think I'm wearing off on you." Rin said shaking her head as she walked to her room and started to shut the door between theirs.

"And I on you, princess." Sesshoumaru replied as she shut the door. He heard her dress in a hurry. "Maybe you like this Naraku character more than you think." He said through the doors.

"Yeah right," she replied opening up her door to see Naraku.

"About time my lady. I'm hungry."

"Sorry. I slept in."

Naraku looked her over. "That dress looks good an you, but I have one that would look better on you." He said lustfully.

Rin rolled her eyes when he wasn't looking. "Well, if you are hungry. Follow me. But next time, you don't have to wait for me."

'Oh, I'll wait on you until you are mine.' Naraku thought as he followed her to the dining room.


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Rin was angry with her father. He forced her to show Naraku around the town and to keep him company. She could also smell that he was going to talk to Sesshoumaru while she was a way. There was going to be trouble.

"Your town is nice, but it is nothing compared to my families'. You will love your new home once we are married. You'll also have millions of demon slaves at your disposal. Not just one."

"How can you approve demon slavery when you are half demon yourself?"

"I forget about that. It is my duty to obey the law even if it seems wrong. And you should uphold the law."

"And what do you mean by that?"

"I heard how you were speaking to your slave so kindly as if he were your friend. But, if that collar wasn't controlling him, he most likely would have killed you. Even if you are a half-demon."

'I'd rather be dead then have to marry you.' She thought. "I'll admit, we started off bad…but it isn't right for one of our own kind, even if they aren't exactly like us, to be a slave."

"Demon's took half-demons as slaves. How do you know that your slave didn't have half-demons?"

"Can we talk about something else? Hey…why don't I introduce you to my friends?" If there was any way to get rid of him, she was sure her friends could.

"I'd rather just spend the day with you."

"Oh, come on you wimp. My friends are very fun to get to know." She said, giving him puppy dog eyes.

"All right." He sighed and she dragged him to their house.

* * *

"Sesshoumaru. I dislike your behavior around my daughter."

"What about it, Ningen?"

"Itai." Rin's father said. Sesshoumaru felt the pain but it wasn't as bad as it was when Rin said it.

"You aren't my owner Ningen. That word doesn't work as well."

"I forbid you to give my daughter ideas on how to get rid of Naraku. If my daughter doesn't marry him, then I will put you to death."

"I'm not afraid to die, Ningen. Unlike you." He growled.

The king glared at Sesshoumaru. "If Rin wasn't so attached to you, I'd put you to death right now."

"Well, I'll make sure your daughter will know how grateful I am to her. Now if you would let me get back to work. I was cleaning your daughter's room when you so rudely interrupted Ningen." Sesshoumaru spat. Then he slammed the door in his face.

"Demons." The king said disgusted.

"I heard that. What about your wife? She was a demon. Did you treat Michiko the way you treat other demons?"

"It's none of your business."

"Oh, but it is. It is." Sesshoumaru muttered as he heard the king leave. Then he went back to clean.

* * *

"Inuyasha! Kagome! Sango! Miroku! I have someone I'd like you to meet." Rin said in a singsong voice. It was their code for when it was someone she hated and wanted to get rid of.

"Rin. It's so good to see you again." Kagome said giving Rin a hug.

"Nice to see you again." Rin replied.

"Rin!" Sango said happily giving Rin a hug.

Inuyasha walked up to Rin and sniffed her. "I see it is true. You did take my stupid half-brother as your slave."

"Nice to see you too." Rin giggled then she gave him a hug.

"Feh." Was all he said then pushed her off him.

"But where is Miroku-san." Rin asked. Then she wished she didn't.

**SMACK**

"Houshi, you hentai." Rin said. Then she gave him a hug as well.

"Who's this?" Inuyasha asked sniffing Naraku.

"Oh, sorry I was so busy giving you hugs that I forgot to introduce my future husband. How rude of me. This is Prince Naraku of the Southern Kingdom. Naraku, these are my friends. Kagome, she's a miko and a very good one. Inuyasha, he's a half-demon and as he said…my slave is his half-brother. Sango, she's a demon slayer. And Miroku, he's a monk. Where's Shippo-chan?"

"Oh, he and his girl friend are at the park." Kagome said.

"Well, it was nice to meet you friends of Rin, but Rin and I must go."

"Please stay. I just finished cooking lunch." Kagome said.

"We really must go."

"Now, now Naraku. You don't want to be rude, do you?"

"I insist we go."

Tears started to form in Rin's eyes. "You don't like…my…friends." Rin started to cry.

Naraku looked at Rin.

"Come on you can't be that heartless." Sango said

Inuyasha stepped forward he stared hard at Naraku. "If you hurt our friend…" He said. He smirked at the fear crossing Naraku's face.

"If that is what you wish, Rin." Naraku said giving in.

"Oh, thank you Naraku-san."

* * *

I was going to make you wait a full week before the update, but I'm excited for you to read more. 


	7. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

Rin fell back onto her bed. Naraku had worn her out. She was exhausted. She and her friends tried her best to make Naraku not want to marry her. But everything they tried didn't work. She kept thinking about the day.

Then she noticed that Sesshoumaru wasn't in her room. 'I hope my dad didn't do anything to him.' She worried.

She got up and left her room. She sniffed the air. 'Where is he? I can't smell his scent.'

She ran to her father's room and pounded it. "Dad! Open up! I need to speak to you and I need to speak to you now!" Rin commanded

The door opened with her father's face staring angrily at her. "What? Can't you see the time? It's bedtime."

"Where's Sesshoumaru?"

"I sold him."

Rin glared at her father. "You didn't."

"I did. You will never see your precious slave."

Rin started off to her room and was blocked by Naraku.

"Hello, Rin my dear." He said with a smirk on his face.

"You! You!" Was all Rin said. Then she felt it. Her demon side was taking control of her body. She felt her fangs and claws grow out. Her eyes turned red with hate.

She swiped her claws at him making deep gashes into his face. Then something unexpected happened. She felt herself turning from a hanyou to a full demon. 'How's this happening?' She asked herself as she pushed Naraku aside.

"Catch that demon. She killed the princess." She heard her father yell.

She ran out of the castle. Since she was now a full demon, she caught Sesshoumaru's scent and started to follow it, transforming into a big black dog as she ran.

* * *

Sesshoumaru glared at the slave drivers. He couldn't believe he was back with them. "Rin." He whispered. Then he thought back to what happened.

**Flashback**

Sesshoumaru had continued with the cleaning of Rin's room when her father came back.

"I've decided how to deal with you. I'll sell you back to the slave drivers."

"You won't be able to make me go."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that. YOU WILL OBEY ME!" The king yelled.

Sesshoumaru felt the collar take control of his body.

"Good, good. Come off we go to sell you back to demon slavers to do what they want with you."

Sesshoumaru followed. 'I'm sorry Rin.' He thought.

**End Flashback**

He heard his 'prison' start to move. 'Here I go, into more of the unknown.' Then he heard the slavers scream like girls.

"There's a rogue demon coming right at us!" One of them yelled.

"It's going to fast. We will never be able to subdue it." Another yelled.

"AHHHHH!" Then Sesshoumaru didn't hear anything else from the slave drivers.

Suddenly his cage was ripped opened. There before him was a big black dog demon. Its red eyes were as red as blood. It stared at him for a moment and then it started to transform back to its human state.

His jaw dropped when he saw Rin in front of him. She had changed. She had two purple stripes under both eyes and she had a blood red heart on her forehead. Her eyes showed anger, love, confusion all at the same time.

"Sesshoumaru-sama." She said with sadness and love in her voice. She just stood there looking at him.

"Rin. You've changed."

Rin gave a nod. "My father has disowned me." She smirked. "Naraku will hate me, I ruined his face."

"Really?" Sesshoumaru gave a smile. "I gotta see that."

"Come on. We are both free of this world of humans. Let us go back and live like the demons we are." Rin said happily. Then they both transformed into their demon forms and ran off into the distance.

**THE END**

* * *

wow, we're finished already…I so forgot it was only 6 ch and a prologue long...please tell me how I could fix this up and give me advice for what I could write for a sequel on. 


	8. Author's NoteSequal

Sequal to Demons' Revenge is now up. It is called Made For Loving You. Please go and check it out if you liked this story and review.


End file.
